Fin-Lo relationship
This article is about the friendship between Fin and Lo. Episodes with good examples of friendship Board and Confused *Lo wins Fin and the other groms the right to surf the Office when she finds a keychain with a tiny surfboard attached in a dumpster as the final part of Grom Initiation. Waves of Cheese *Fin goes along with Lo's suggestion to covertly borrow dresses from the room closet of hotel guest Blair for a night at the movies to spy on Reef during his date with Blair. Reef And That Evil Totem *Fin helps out Lo, who is stuck babysitting four bratty and troublesome kids, with a suggestion of taking them on a trip into Sunset Beach. O Broseph, Where Art Thou *Lo and Fin team up to try to get back Emma's evaluation, which Lo mistakenly fears could get Emma fired, from Bummer's office. Boards of Glory *Lo offers to take over for Fin temporarily on maid duty while Fin trains with Reef for the Staff Tandem Surfing Contest. Chum Music *Fin, along with Emma, consoles Lo after finding out that her "boyfriend" Stone Seabreeze "cheated" on her (not knowing then that Stone did not even know Lo) and gets back at Stone on Lo's behalf by pulling pranks on him. A Boy Named Leslie *Lo and Fin work together to do Reef's Mom's hair while she tells them stories about Reef, much to his embarrassment. Slumber Party Animals *Lo invites Fin, along with Emma, to a sleepover in the Royal Suite, joined in by Mrs. Ridgemount. Brofinger *Lo and Fin goof around, along with Johnny (and later joined by Reef), by having a burping contest while chugging cans of Tide's Up energy drink. A Prank Too Far *Lo and Fin co-operate with Reef and Broseph to pull off a major prank on Bummer, and later pull another prank on him on their own. The Day the Sea Stood Still *Fin and Lo clean a guest bathroom when Fin encourages Lo to work her way to earning enough money for a new bikini. The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Lo admits that she misses Fin and considers her like a sister to her as she regrets being part of the reason Fin left Surfer's Paradise for a job at Captain Ron's Hotel. Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *Fin saves Lo from nearly drowning when both girls get swamped by several waves out on the water after their attempt to see who Reef would choose backfires, and the girls make up afterward and admit that it was a bad idea to let Reef come between them and their friendship. Groms on Strike *After the groms claim victory in their strike when Bummer concedes (although it is a hollow victory as only Lo benefits), Fin and Lo reconcile with a hug. Episodes with bad examples of friendship The Make-Out Fake-Out *Fin told Lo to prove that she and Reef are dating, so Lo has to kiss Reef. The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Fin calls Lo a spoiled brat, and Lo throws dinner plates at Fin in response. *Lo's slacking on the job causes Fin to become the first inductee of Bummer's "Wall of Shame". Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *Fin feeds some nasty comments about Lo to Reef via earphone to have him tell her. *Lo competes against Fin for Reef's attention. *Lo nearly gets into a fight with Fin after Fin calls her a spoiled princess. Groms on Strike *Outside in the rain, Lo and Fin argue and call each other names. Gallery Fin and Lo.jpg|Off to the movies. Baumers Securiy System.png|Trying to retrieve Emma's evaluation from Bummer's office. Fin saves Lo.jpg|Fin saves Lo from drowning. Fin and Lo make up.jpg|The girls give Reef a hard time for not saving them. S1 E11 Emma says "No, my perfect employee record".png S1 E11 Fin, Lo and Reef say "We are outta here".png S1 E11 Fin tells Bummer "Come on, that's like a B-plus".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "Unacceptable, people. Unacceptable! Look at these staff evaluation forms".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo look for Snack Shack.png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "Fin! 9-1-1 emergency".png S1 E11 Lo yells out "Stop that chambermaid!".png S1 E11 Lo yells out "Stop that Snack Shack!".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo catch up to Kelly as she takes off.png S1 E11 Lo says out of breath " Stop that... ..pirate!".png Baumers Securiy System.png S1 E11 Lo says "This might take a while".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo open Bummers office door.png S1 E11 Johnny turns off Bummers Security System.png S1 E11 Fin says nervously "Housekeeping".png S1 E11 Bummer interrupts them "Ahem!".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "We've found the form!".png S1 E11 Lo tells Fin "Hurry! Bummer could walk in here at any second".png S1 E11 Lo and Fin search through the forms.png S1 E11 Bummer picks up the form and says "Well, well, well, what have we here?".png S1 E11 Lo says "Can this!" as she shoves the form into her mouth.png S1 E11 Lo quickly takes the from away from Bummer saying "Ha!".png S1 E11 Lo motions to hand Bummer the form.png S1 E11 Fin tells Lo "Better do what he says".png S1 E11 Lo asks Bummer "Really?".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "OK, ladies, hand over the form and nobody gets canned".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "Oh, and by the way - STRIKE!".png S1 E11 Bummer tells them "Filing every single one of these forms".png S1 E11 Lo tells Bummer "Oh, my gosh, so happy! You would not believe the day I've had".png S1 E11 Fin and Lo both say "YES!".png S1 E11 Fin says "That means she won't get canned".png S1 E11 Lo says "So, she didn't get a one?".png S1 E11 Lo says to Bummer "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please... ..please don't fire Emma?".png S1 E11 Lo tells Bummer "Please, Andrew! It was all my fault".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin shriek as they leave the change rooms.png S1 E15 Fin says "Not unless we want to be in the middle of a Stone-Lo sandwich".png S1 E15 Emma says "Don't worry - we won't come within 20 feet of him".png S1 E15 Bummer says "OK, new rule".png S1 E15 Fin says "Duh! Obviously, he wanted it to be a romantic surprise, right, Lo?".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin jump up and down, Emma asks Lo "Oh, why didn't you tell us he was coming?".png S1 E15 Reef smiles.png S1 E15 Bummer talks to them "First, the important announcements".png S1 E15 Emma and Fin look at Lo.png S1 E15 They see Stone Seabreeze.png S1 E15 Lo tells Fin "Ah, did I mention Stone's not a big fan of PDAs?".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Get ready for some smooching".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Ah, he's gonna be so stoked to see you".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "We just got the word - Stone Seabreeze is in da house!".png S1 E15 Lo tells them "Yeah, it is pretty cool, isn't it?".png S1 E15 Emma says "A secret date! Oh, that is so romantic".png S1 E15 Lo says "Uh, in town, tonight".png S1 E15 Lo tells Emma "All over that. We've got a secret date".png S1 E15 Emma tells Lo "I just wish we could get you some real face-time with Stone".png S1 E15 Lo whispers "The paparazzi are everywhere".png S1 E15 Lo tells them "Guys, I told you - we're keeping our relationship on the down low".png S1 E15 Fin tells Lo "Yeah. It looked like you picked his pocket or something".png S1 E15 Emma asks Lo "Hey, is everything OK, Lo? Stone didn't seem very affectionate".png Category:Grom relationships Category:Friendships